the_fallout_shelter_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
RP Rules and Guidelines General Australian laws apply on this server. You're required to read the following rules below. This is your only warning For any extra help with roleplaying please view our Guides & Tutorials section HERE A common sense guide to Basic Australian Law Guns * People with no licenses should NEVER own a firearm * If they say "Oh I'll go get a license now" Arrest them anyway. The firearm license was required prior to purchasing * The National Firearms Agreement made it so all states collectively legislated on firearm ownership and as a result no firearm may be possessed without a license. * If you want to get tricky, even if they have a license they shouldn't have an automatic weapon or a pump action shotgun. * Persons storing and distributing firearms without a license are breaking the law, arrest them * Persons who sell firearms to unlicensed persons are breaking the law. They are technically supposed to check. You can arrest for this. * Anyone holding a weapon out in public at any point is in breach of the law, you cannot unholster your weapon * In Australia you can't own a firearm for 'self-defense' purposes and the use of it for search will be seen as murder or manslaughter * Discharging a firearm in public will result in arrest * If they holster a weapon they'd been waving around and say "No no no... I put away now... no..." Arrest them. It shouldn't have been unholstered in public to begin with. This applies for both licensed and unlicensed. * If they shoot someone for trespass, punching them, or pretty much anything, that's illegal. Shooting people is illegal. There are exceptions on law enforcement and such obviously. Arrest them. Again, refer to 'guns cannot be owned for self-defense' and expand with 'guns cannot be owned for self-defense or eradication of Humanoid pests'. * Firing ranges are totally fine. Don't arrest people for running firing ranges or shooting on them, unless the gun is illegal, bust their ass. Knives * If they say "Knives aren't illegal" after un-holstering one in public, say "That's right" and then proceed to immediately arrest them for possession of a controlled weapon in a public place. * If they knife someone who punches them then that exceeds reasonable force covered in legislation. As it turns out, bringing a knife to a fist fight is illegal. Arrest them, both preferably, the other is still committing and act of assault as well. * Waving your knife around the home alone is fine. Waving your knife at someone in their home is not fine. Arrest them. * Even if it's a privately owned property, if it's accessible to the public like a shop or hospital, it's a public place. Waving knives around in public places is not cool. * If they are all hobos knives are still totally not ok to have out in public. Good luck arresting the swarm of angry hobo murderers. * You actually can't own body armour outside of approved professions. Thank god that doesn't stand out in DarkRP. Cars * Driving is fun. Driving fast is fun. Crashing into other cars is reckless endangerment, careless driving, driving with the intent to harm, culpable driving, so on. Arrest them, impound the car. * Driving on the right is how the Americans do it. It's also illegal, fine them. (Be reasonable) * Running over pedestrians due to your own negligence is manslaughter, or murder, or both depending on the number of pedestrians the driver just turned into strawberry jam and the dose of stupid the driver took that morning * Driving away from the scene of an accident or collision is a criminal offence. * Driving away after hitting a pedestrian is hit and run, which is totally yet another criminal offence. * Ramming your bus or truck into other cars is hilarious. It's also an awesome way to go to jail. * 'They were on the road' is not the same as 'He jumped in front of my car'. If you don't try to stop, you're totally liable. Have fun in jail. * Sitting precariously on a seat strapped to the outside of a car is really goofy looking and should be frowned upon. Thankfully the law is one step ahead and its already totally not ok to do that. Be reasonable with your punishment. * Putting sirens or police lights on a car as a civilian is really stupid. It's also a really great way to attract the police who are going to arrest you for doing just that. * Thinking of putting rocket boosters on your car? Great, because now it's not street legal and we can finally arrest you for being stupid. Go to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200 dollars. The age rule * If they're under 10 I'm afraid they aren't going to jail. Lucky for you they're roleplaying an adult, throw their ass in jail Rule of thumb: * Know the laws you're applying and be reasonable with them. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. I do agree that at least some of the major ones should be put up to clarify, but in a way that still leaves the rest of the laws applicable, so people can't just go "It wasn't in the MOTD laws, totally fine" and rape citizens at random. Also, on the note of Rape RP, that's not cool to force on people and on a totally side note I think that shouldn't be accepted without consent from both participating parties. Quick Tips: * Please set a realistic role-play name before you begin playing using /rpname First Last eg. /rpname John Smith. * Ensure you take the time to read our rule list, to access this again in game type !motd * Press F4 for the DarkRP Menu, you will find different categories here such as Jobs. * Pressing F1 will show you all the useful commands. * If you need assistance or want to report someone use @ for admin chat, although you must state a reason. eg. @ Could you please help me, I just got RDM'd. * The blue box at the top right will show you current play time and the total time you have played on server should look like this: http://imgur.com/ruIA9KA. * Admin rulings are final, do not argue. Role-play abbreviations: 1 IC - In Character 2 OOC - Out of Character 3 RP - Role-play 4 Minge - A person who purposely or with lack of knowledge interferes with others experience. (i.e. Asshole) 5 KOS - Kill On Sight 6 Meta game - metagaming is an "out of character" action where a player's character makes use of knowledge that the player is aware of but that the character is not meant to be aware of (I.e Using someones name cause you can see it hovering over there head) A - General Rules: 1 When calling an admin, state a proper reason why you require them in admin chat. (@) (Do not call out specific admins unless they are aware of the situation) 2 If an admin tells you to do something, do it. 3 You must have a realistic RP name. (Type: /rpname "first name" "last name", e.g '/rpname John Smith') 4 Do not hack/exploit/cheat. (This is a permanent ban without question.) 5 Do not troll/flame/minge. Just don't be annoying and RP properly. 6 NO discrimination based on age, gender, race, sexual preference, religion or country. Respect ALL admins and players. Disrespect will not be tolerated. 7''' Do not kill someone for no reason. This is known as "RDM" or "Random Death Match". This is an RP Server; you must have a valid reason to kill someone. '''8 Do not break NLR (New Life Rule). When you die you forget everything from your previous life, you can't go back to the area you died within 5 minutes. (If you die in a raid YOU CANNOT REJOIN it regardless of waiting 5 minutes 9''' Do NOT meta-game with peoples names, jobs, doors, etc. Meta-gaming is where you use out of character information, in character. E.g. You see a person with a beanie, you can't automatically assume he is a gangster without proper proof. For more on meta-gaming read HERE: http://thefalloutshelterau.com/index.php?/topic/2127-metagaming-powergaming/ 10 You must role-play fear of weapons (FearRP). If someone is pointing a gun at YOU, you must role-play it as if it was real life and that you value your life. This means that you wouldn't run around or take out your own gun when someone is pointing theirs at you. Fail to FearRP is punishable by kick. For more about FearRP read the guide: http://thefalloutshelterau.com/index.php?/topic/1511-fearrp/ 11 Do NOT abuse fists, this is also known as Fist Whoring. Only use fists for a RP reason. (E.g. An angry riot against police.) Fist Whoring is punishable by a kick/ban, this includes fistwhoring cars, which take damage. 12 Do NOT kill players when they are typing, wait for them to finish. This is known as Power-Gaming and is punishable by a kick/ban. 13 No microphone spamming. E.g. role-playing a busker is OK, but screaming/spamming through your microphone is not. (When busking do it at the police discretion, also a permit is required (gun license) otherwise it is microphone spam and you will be gagged or kicked) 14 Do not impersonate any Admins. (Saying you're an Admin in game when you're not or stealing their name.) 15 Murder is permitted in extreme circumstances only, you must have a reason that warrants ending ones life. If you have a reason that warrants murder you do not have to abide by rules on shooting unarmed people. 16 You can not steal mid-transaction. This applies to the products the person has purchased. Shipments are to be assumed as random boxes and you cannot metagame the contents. '''17 In character swearing is fine, when swearing OOC ensure you are not doing it in a way that breaks rules on respect. 18 Do NOT advertise other servers, websites, or recruit on this server. 19 Black phys-guns are strictly against the rules, you will be punished for using them. Don't ask why. 20 An Admin's ruling is final. If you have a problem with their decision, take it up with them in a civil manner on the forums. 21 Make your player model and physics gun realistic. NO very bright/neon colours. 22 You are not allowed to sell off your donator privileges such as selling golden money printers to people that aren't donators etc. 23 You cannot advertise /OOC your store or base to be raided, this is also known as baiting. use /cr to cry out for help. (Hopefully Police comes to your aid). 24 You can NOT force people in a situation where they have a high chance of death - unless you have a valid reason for their demise 25 NO kidnapping unless you are in a Mafia/Gang. Thieves can hold people hostage or for ransom if they have valid reasoning. (Such as raid/hostage situations or bargaining tools) 26 You can not camp in your base and money farm all day, be creative, RP such as a money counterfeiting operations are allowed. 27 Exploiting ammo or kind of shipment will result in a permanent ban from our server(s) 28 When you change jobs remove the stuff related to the job. (Donation box, etc.) 29 Any event which requires rules to be altered for the situation requires admin approval and supervision. 30 NO shooting at vehicles without valid reason. E.g. If you're a Police Officer, if you wish to pull over a vehicle. Have your own vehicle and role-play a pull over and/or take down. 31 As a drug dealer, if you do not PowerRP installing a filtration system (/me installs air purification system) The sound the meth cooking process makes may be used as a reason for a police raid, cook in remote areas. The reasons for this is because the meth cooking process is disgusting, and the smell will hit you well before the sound of making it does. 32 You must vote yes or not at all for cops. The only reason you can ever vote no is when admins are not around and someone is repeatedly abusing the class. Voting no without a valid reason is unfair and will result in harsh punishments. 33 /Advert is for advertising your business and/or product and not for general chatter, requests and announcements. C - Base Building and Prop Rules: 1 All covers/barricades must reveal chest height and higher. 2 You may have only 1 LAYER of keypad security per base. (You may have multiple entrances, e.g. back/front keypad entrance as this counts as a single layer. (ONLY Bankers can have 2 keypad layers per base, not per player) 3 Do not have props that are pure black or invisible. Try to apply realistic materials/colours to props. Bulletproofed windows are permitted as long as they are realistic (i.e. not TOTALLY invisible) 4 You can not have keypads that force the cracker to have their back to the fading door. 5 Do not prop kill/block/trap/surf/spam. You're allowed to prop block when you are building a store or shop, but you must have NO valuables inside. Valuables include money printers, gun shipments, drug shipments, etc. 6 You can not have KOS signs ("Cross this line and you die.") or anything similar. If someone is trespassing call the police. This is serious RP. 7 Do not tamper with other player's creations/property. 8 Do not spawn props in other people's homes/property without their permission. 9 Custom walls/fences can't be any higher then a default/world fence, such as this: http://i.imgur.com/If4Ds93.jpg 10 Every base must have a lock pickable/keypad crackable entrance for raiders/robbers. 11 All fading doors must be activated for at least 4 seconds in length (or toggled). 12 All keypads/buttons connected to a fading door must be within a meter distance of that door, and they CAN NOT be hidden. They must be in plain sight, preferably positioned at eye level. 13 You are not allowed to build structures that wouldn't make sense in real life. E.g. Having a floating building. (Support the building with pillars.) 14 You can not have no-collided walls in order to gain an advantage on your opponent. 15 Bases CAN NOT have holes or fences (murder holes) where one can shoot the criminals when raiding. (Having a large fence with a fading door on it.) 16 ALL Base defenses/cover must not have a top section and can't be any higher than a concrete barrier. 17 No tunneling (Making people crouch to get into an area). 18 You are not allowed to use WireMod keypads or keycards as normal/faded doors. 19 No doom forts. (Massive custom build places, large walls). Lots of props in a custom building will slow the server down considerably. Just putting a wall/fence around your base is okay, so long as it's not too high and it makes sense role-play wise. 20 Do not 'Printer Bomb'. This is where you pick up a burning printer and use it to destroy someone or something when it blows up. 21 Parts of the map can be claimed, but this is totally at the admin's discretion, you must ask and give a valid explanation as to why you need land. You must also follow PowerRP in the sense that your group has the required power to control the territory. 22 Any buttoned door leading into a base must be a toggled door. 23 All tunnels must be at least two people wide no exceptions. 24 Do not make automatic/semi automatic Eftpos gun stores. 25 If more than one 'Eftpos Machine' in a single base, MUST be clearly labelled identifying the owner of each unit. 26 If your base has two thick props you cannot use either a KS-23 or M82 to kill through, all bases must have equal advantage to each side. 27 No mazing. 28 Overheads are allowed, but within reason. They must be situated as window or alike and the whole body above the chest must be seen. 29 Buildings may NOT have more then one store set up inside. You are to trade either from the same store, or separate ones. Only time this is acceptable is in a large open area with a 'Sunday Market' type setting, or in Flea Market with Admin approval. 30 Your roadblocks cannot be frozen, road blocks may have a weight of 2000 max 31 Do NOT build into areas of the map that are normally inaccessible. D - Combat/Raiding & Murder Rules: 1 You can't raid the same place for a minimum of 15 minutes. 2 You can't bunny hop. (Jump repeatedly to avoid things.) To get away from danger, combat or being arrested. Doing so is FailRP. 3 When raiding you're not allowed to kill anyone unless they have a weapon out, this means they are a threat to you. It's FailRP if you instantly kill them and they have no weapons. You must force them against the wall or keep them company, watching them as you raid. 4 Medics can not heal during combat. 5 You are not allowed to purchase health or armour during a fight. 6 You cannot use explosives around/at unarmed personnel. 7 If you find yourself in a situation where both parties have their gun pointed at each other... It becomes a showdown, and you should defend yourself appropriately. 8 Anyone participating in a raid that is unarmed is viable to be shot in the crossfire. Regardless if they're unarmed they're classed as enemies trespassing. 9 DO NOT kill the player keypad cracking have him/her at gun point. 10 You cannot use explosives on a base unless there are a minimum of 3 armed people inside. 11 Flash bangs and smoke grenades cannot be used in public. (Except in a large gunfight or something similar.) 12 Murder requires a seriously valid reason, treat murder in game as you would in real life. Be very careful murdering someone, the police will attempt to arrest you if caught. If your reason turns out to be RDM you will be punished by an administrator. examples of valid reasons include but are not limited to: Self defence, Witness to criminal activies, threats of a highly violent nature (e.g. someone is actively attempting to harm or kill you), extortion, corruption which interferes with your agenda, criminals interfering with your agenda, raids which turn into gunfights. EXAMPLES OF INVALID REASONS: "I don't like him", "He abused me", "He shot up my fence", "I don't know", "He punched me", "He's gay/fat/annoying/stupid/asshole", VERBAL THREATS E -Vehicle Rules: 1 Do NOT freeze/physgun your car unless you are building with it. 2 Don't build a custom car. (E.g. using the wheel tool) Without an Admin's permission. 3 You are NOT allowed to steal job specific vehicles, e.g. a police car, a taxi, or truck. 4 You must role-play all roadblock situations I.E you can't just pull roadblocks out of your ass nor just drive straight through it in a small vehicle. 5 Your roadblocks CAN NOT be frozen, road blocks may have a weight of 2000 max 6 Do not drive on the right side of the road, drive on the left side. (Australian Road Law) 7 If you hit someone get out of the car and role-play it. 8 Drive slowly along busy streets. Any CDM will result in removal of your car and possibly a ban. 9 If your car flips over or you crash, role-play it out, don't physgun it out and drive off. 10 NO intentional carbombing. 11 You can not sell a job specific vehicle for a profit. 12 Fear RP applies to PARKED vehicles only. 13 You must role-play all roadblock situations I.E you can't just pull roadblocks out of your ass. F - Job and Demotion Rules: 1 Do NOT sell/buy any jobs. 2 Do as your job title says, do not abuse it or become something that you aren't even using. You also can't use the custom job (/job) to become another class, e.g. a Citizen pretending to be a Police Officer. 3 If you choose a job you must RP that job. E.g. a Car dealer not selling cars, a gun dealer not selling guns. 4 Do NOT abuse jobs just to get their benefits. E.g. a gangster going gun dealer, buying a gun/shipment and then going back to gangster. 5 You must discuss all demotions for at least 1 minute, and ask if anyone wants to object. If there are valid objections from people other than the person being demoted, then you must drop the demotion. 6 Do not demote someone just because you dislike them or you want their job. The demotion system is designed to remove people from jobs they are abusing (or demoting corrupt police/mayor when they are arrested with evidence of being corrupt). Job Guidelines: Hitman * The person who placed the hit needs a solid reason to place it, otherwise it's RDM. * If the Hitman is arrested during the job, the hit is automatically failed. * The minimum price for a hit is $1000. You can use /hitprice (amount) to make the price higher. * You may only place 1 hit every 15 minutes. * You may use the climb swep to get to vantage points and get away from police and other situations. * The climb swep is only to be used for situations it is needed in not for just general use. General Store Clerk * You must make your own store and sell food/printer needs to the public. * You cannot use this class for your personal money counterfeiting operations, i.e. just sitting in your base buying your own paper and ink, you need to RP it. * This class can knowingly supply counterfeit operations, the GSC must set job to reflect shady business deals. * You can be a supplier to groups i.e. Deliver to groups/businesses. You still must have your own business. * You may work with other General Store Clerks. * You are not allowed to be a private supplier (You cannot 'base' with anyone unless they are also a GSC) Thief * When mugging you can only take a maximum of $250 and you CAN NOT get someone to get their money out of an ATM. * Do NOT steal entities such as projectors and donation boxes. * You can not mug with a two handed weapon, only a pistol or knife. * You can not mug in a public place. * You are allowed to mug for weapons. * You can only mug once every 10 minutes (and you can't kill someone if they have no money). * Make yourself useful (make a carnival and scam people, etc). * You are NOT allowed to work with groups to raid but you are allowed to work as a locksmith for Police and Hitman for money * Thieves are only allowed to be in a group of 2 only. The other 4 thieves are classified as enemies, and you treat them as such. * You are not allowed to steal Job Specific cars eg. Taxi Car/Police Car. * You can not kidnap as a thief. Gun Dealer * You can work as a private supplier, so long as there is at least one public Gun Dealer and you do not participate in any group activities (e.g. Raiding with the gang but you can still defend the base). * No auto gun stores. (Such as making a shipment spawn weapons without you there). Black Market Dealer * You can work as a private supplier, so long as there is at least one BMD selling and you do not participate in any group activities (e.g. Raiding with the gang but you can still defend the base). * You cannot sell publicly or you can potentially get arrested. * You sell highly illegal weapons in the backstreets and private meetings. * Make anonymous adverts to get customers. * You must sell in the shadows and private meetings not in the public eye. Police Officer/Police Chief * Cops do not make the laws, they enforce them. * Corruption is allowed, but you must announce this in your job title, e.g. "Corrupt Police Chief" Being corrupt means you can turn a 'blind eye' for a price, not joining up with the mafia/gang, breaking laws and rules, etc. * The arresting officer must offer bail, no one else may offer bail. (Bail list is at the bottom of the page.) * Police have the right to refuse bail if you've committed a violent/major offense. * Do NOT random wanted/warrant/weapon check, you must have a legitimate reason to do so. * When using the battering ram you must only ram down the door or fading door. * Cannot taze if suspect has weapon drawn first, FearRP applies with this weapon * Police Officers are NOT allowed to charge with an arrest baton at a person, as this is baton rush. You can not arrest someone while they have a gun out on you. (This Breaches FailRP/FearRP). * You must let the suspect know what he is being arrested for before placing him under-arrest. * Guns are illegal in Australia, if you see someone with a 2 handed gun on their back, you have the right to arrest them, although you must roleplay it out correctly. eg. Asking the to drop the gun and then arresting them for possession of a deadly firearm. Corrupt cops can take the gun and let the victim go. * The Chief of Police can establish a process of recruitment where you have to be processed to become a law enforcer before joining the force. If this is active and you join the force without the process you're viable for demotion. * The climb swep is only to be used for situations it is needed in not for just general use. Mayor * To place a lawboard type /placelaws. * The laws are those of Australia today. * Corruption is allowed, but you must announce it in your job title (i.e. "Corrupt Mayor") * Your job is to keep the city under control, start lotteries and such. * You must approve/deny warrants for valid reasons. * You may own a pistol, but no other gun. * You must never participate in police raids. * Use the lock down function only when necessary, and you must give a reason before starting the lock down. * You can use '/broadcast' to globally broadcast messages. * The Mayor can establish a process of recruitment where you have to be processed to become a law enforcer before joining the force. If this is active and you join the force without the process you're viable for demotion. * You cannot allow a person or persons to be above or immune from the law (i.e "All hobos are immune form the law ") P.A.G * This is a donator only class. * Only go to this job if there is at least one Police Officer. * P.A.G. are only for providing backup on police raids and responding to call-outs(/cr) - they DO NOT enforce the law on the streets, that is the job of the Police. * P.A.G. can hunt down dangerous fugitives ONLY if they have committed a violent/ major crime. * The climb swep is only to be used for situations it is needed in not for just general use. Hobo * Hobos can buy and own weapons. * You can sing for money on the side of the street, but this is at the Police's discretion. * Hobos can not act as mafia/gangs, e.g. hobos pretending to be terrorists, running around shooting people. * Hobos are not a gang, they cannot have gun dealers working with them etc. * Donation Box's are only to be used for donations for hobos. Don't exploit by changing class's, if you change jobs, ask an admin to remove the box. * You can not kidnap as a hobo. Drug Manufacturer * You manufacturer and sell drugs * Your occupation is completely illegal, if you attempt to sell these drugs you may be reported to the police, so be careful. * You may work with other Drug Manufacturers * You may work in partnership with the Mafia, Gangsters and other Drugdealers only, you cannot participate in any gang/mafia related raids. Mafia/Gangster * You can only raid someone with the Godfather/Gang Leader present, if the Godfather/Gang Leader dies the raid is automatically over and you must leave the raid location. * You CAN NOT mug players. * You cannot kidnap other players without the Leader present. Doctor * It is encouraged that you set up a Hospital/Doctor's Practice and RP heals. (E.g. gunshot wounds, diseases, etc.) * Do NOT heal people for free, you must charge a price for a heal. * Do NOT heal a person or yourself during combat. * No private doctors. Security Guard * You are hired by shopkeepers to watch over their property. * You can not work for free. * You can not work for Mafia, Gangsters or Thieves either. * You can not act as a Police Officer. * You can not randomly confiscate weapons using weapon checker, Role-Play it out. * A maximum of 2 Security Guards per base. Car Dealer * DO NOT just drive around the map set up a dealership * DO NOT go this job just to spawn yourself a car in Banker * You store other people's items in a secure location. * Don't go banker just to farm money printers. * Don't steal other peoples' items, you're not a thief. * You should generally hire security guards to help defend your bank. * Bankers can have 2 keypaded doors in their bank. * Bankers may store 'illegal' goods at their own risk. If you are caught red handed you may be punished to the full extent of the Laws. I know this seems senseless and pointless but a lot of users of our servers will ask when a situation arises Godfather/Gang Leader * Do NOT choose this job because thief is full and you want to rob places. * You can request shop owners to buy protection money from you. * You can bribe the police to avoid any crimes you have/will commit. * You MUST have at least two group members present when doing criminal activity. (Meaning if you're Gang Leader 2 Gangsters and if you're The God Father you need 2 Mafia members) * If you die while raiding the whole group must retreat. (This initiates a "raid over".) Entertainer * No outdoor cinema projections. * Must be an average size projectile to run the show. * You're only allowed to play videos when there is an average amount of players, or admin discretion. * DO NOT just spawn in an piano and change class. * DO NOT spawn in piano for another player just to play (if they ask you in ooc to spawn one in for example tell them No). * You can use the projector to play music if you have made a club. * You can ask an admin to freeze your projector. Mayors Bodyguard * Protect the Mayor at all costs. * Abide by the Mayor. * You are not the Police, you do not enforce the law. * You may take deadly force if the Mayors' life is in danger. * You can be corrupt if you have your job title set to 'Corrupt MB' this means you can look the other way when the mayor is being kidnapped. Truck Driver * Drive correctly, You are driving a truck with a heavy load not a sports car. * You are not a taxi service. Don't make a huge truck to transfer people with heaps of seats. If you want to shuttle people around buy a bus and change jobs. * You can work for people or groups to transport items around or make your own organisation. * Do not spawn the truck in a small area. Taxi Driver * Drive correctly, you are driving a taxi not a race car. * No free fares. * Do not go this class if you just want to drive around, do your job or the call will be removed. * No materializing the taxi. * Remove taxi when change class - not just change color and make it look like a normal car.